Astrid
Astrid is Helena's best friend and the most powerful member of the Winged, since she is the daughter of Aphrodite and a Cherubin. She is also Helena's secon in command and as such, she commands the Winged when her best friend isn't there. Biography Early life Astrid was conceived by an affair that a Cherubin had with Aphrodite, the greek deity of love. After she was born, Aphrodite feared that the Angels would kill her daughter because she was very powerful, having inherited a part of Ouranos' powers. She decided to trust her child to the Gregori Nephilim Theresa, since she knew Theresa would protect Astrid, because Aphrodite helped Theresa to keep her baby, Helena, safe. Astrid grew with Helena and she came to see her as her older sister that would always help her: Astrid also met her older brother, Alexander, who also decided to help Astrid to live a peaceful life. Astrid also had a strong relathionship with Theresa, that she came to see as a mother figure, while Alexander became almost as a father to her and Helena. Meeting Aphrodite When she was 15 years old, Angels attacked her and Helena while they were playing: although Alexander and Theresa were with them, the Angels were too many and they almost killed them, however Aphrodite came and she saved them using her full powers. Astrid was shocked to meet her biological mother and even if at first she was angry with her, she then warm up and she learned how to control her full powers. The Winged Personality Physical appearence Human appearence Astrid is a beatiful lady who looks in her 20s: she has dark brown hair and blue eyes. She is naturally beautiful, since she is the daughter of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of beauty. Her skin is pale and her features are described as beautiful. Astrid clothes are simple but very elegant. Items * 2 Angelic Daggers: '''Astrid prefers to fight with two 3 inches daggers that can be empowered by runic magic * '''Cherubin Bow and Arrows: since she is the daughter of a Cherubin, Astrid is a skilled archer. Powers and abilities Astrid is the daughter of Aphrodite (The Genitals of Ouranos) and of a Cherubin, as such, she is the most powerful member of The Winged and The Demonic Skull is terrified of her. Deity powers * Amokinesis: As a daughter of Aphrodite, Astrid can control over the emotions of love, lust, etc., but on a much highter scale than her mother. * Emotion Reading: As a daughter of Aphrodite, Astrid is extremely good at reading people's emotions. She is able to translate the expressions on faces into a real conversation by just reading them even though she didn't know them very well yet. * Charmspeak: Astrid has the power of charmspeak, which allowed her to influence others with enhanced vocal persuasiveness. The extent where it could even affect deities and angels. As Astrid mastered this ability, her charmspeak became so powerful that she can even affect an Archangel. * Beauty: Regardless of how she looked and what she wore, Astrid was able to radiate beauty, which sometimes prevented enemies from willingly attacking her even as she charged them head-on. She could also attract the opposite sex when she walked by, and she might have the ability to change her physical features . * French Fluency: As a child of Aphrodite, Astrid is noted to be able to speak French fluently due to it being the "language of love." * Enslavement Touch: Astrid is noted to be extremely dangerous, since with a mere touch, she can destroy the mind of a weaker being and replace his previous mind with unconditional devotion to her and he will only live to serve her. However, using this ability will greately weaken Astrid and she will need a couple hours of rest to recover. Ouranos/Cherubin powers * High Tier Demigoddess Powers: Since she is a child Aphrodite (The Genitals of Ouranos), Astrid possesses the latent powers of a pagan god. She inherited a fraction of Ouranos' powers and is able to use any of Ouranos's abilities at their full potential but not on the same level as the actual Protogenos. * Deity Immunity: Thanks to Ouranos's powers, like any Archangel Level Entity, Astrid cannot be slain instantly by supernatural weapons such as angel blades/swords, divine weaponry of Titans or below, and anything else, they however need time to fully kill her. * Wings: as the daughter of a Cherubin, Astrid can show her wings, that she uses to move faster and going from continent to continent. ** Wings clap: Astrid can clap her wings to create a powerful shock-wave that can to stun and push back her enemies of at least 45 feets. ** Wing shield: '''Astrid's wings are much more durable than common Nephilim's wings and can be used as a shield against common mortal weapons and common angelic/demonic weaponary. * '''Highly advanced Weather Manipulation: Having a portion of Ouranos's power, Astrid can control all the weather in a similar magnitude as the Protogenoi of the Sky. She has greater divine authority than the likes of Zeus or any being that controls the weather. ** Highly Advanced Aerokinesis: Astrid partially had absolute control and divine authority over the air. A powerful torrent can cause hurricane that can level an entire state. She can even tear apart high tier supernatural entities with ease. * Pyrokinesis (holy fire): since she is half angel, Astrid can control holy fire, one of the most dangerous fire in all the word. She can burn almost every creature with this powers. However mid-tier-omnipoence or stronger beings can resist its fatal effect an being only injured * Angelic magic: '''thanks to her angelic heritage, Astrid can do magic as their immortal parents, but to a higher degree, since her powers are stronger. ** '''Magic runes: Astrid can draw runes on her body to become more powerful and can also use them as a power reserve in case she faces more powerful foes. Astrid can take more runes then common Nephilims, due to her Deity's heritage. ** Photokinesis: Astrid can control the light in the universe. When she do so, their body shine as a new star and they can even blind her enemies. * Sacred blood: Astrid's blood is very powerful, it can be used to break deities's curses or to heal commn injuries inflicted by powerful hybrids. Angel blood can also be used to perform powerful spells, such as calling the Nephilim angelic parent. ** Poisonus effects: Astrid's blood is poisonus to demonic beings, however her poisonus effect are weaker due to her deity's heritage. While it can kill common demons, Cambions and Prime Demons are only weakened by it. Basic powers * Reality warping: Astrid's ability to warp reality reach far out to where she is almost capable of performing feats similar to an Arch-Nephilim. and this may be because of Ouranos's powers. She can grant any person wishes or desires. She even created her own safe house for The Winged. * Telekinesis: '''Astrid can move beings and objects with her mind. She often uses this power to paralize her foes and take them to a safe house, where she can interrogate them. She has great control on this ability, since she can telekinetically control even 30 angels. * '''Telepathy: '''Astrid can talk with people through her mind and can also understand their thoughts. * '''Biokinesis: '''Astrid can place or remove injuries with a mere thought; she disintagrated an Angel by just snapping her firgers. * '''Advanced mental manipulation: '''since she is the daughter of two powerful beings, Astrid has a very powerful mind and can easily control the mind of many creatures, however her powers are weaker than those of Arch-Nephilim and Prime-Cambionsand, as such Archangels can resist her mind control ** '''Dream manipulation: Like any Nephilim, Astrid can create, destroy or alter the dream of a being and can trap him inside it. ** Memory manipualtion: '''thanks to charmspeak, Astrid can compell people to forget whatever she wants, even their whole life. ** '''Angelic control: Astrid can control any angels, however Archangels can resist her power. * ' Advanced superhuman strength:' Inheriting the physical strength of a Cherubin and partially primordial deity Aphrodite, Astrid is physically powerful enough to defeat even the strongest deities of physical might or Daimon. As Emma is not an average demigod, she is strong as First Generation Titan and can match even an Empowered Cambion. Astrid is strong enough to kill a common Cambion in the chest and tore his hearth out, to then destroy it squeezing it, killing the Cambion. * Immortality: as a angel-deity hybrid, Astrid doesen't age and can live for millions of years ** Advanced healing: Astrid's body can heal much quicker than those of angels or demons. Her immune system is greater than humans, meaning she cannot get sick from alimentary or diseases, as a hybrid of two immortal species. * Advanced superhuman durability: Astrid's body is much harder than the average human being. She can survive extreme blunt force trauma such as being blasted away by an Arch-Nephilim or being wounded by weapons that would kill a common deity. Since she has learned how to endure pain, she can resist magic meant to paralise a Nephilim from the pain and can still fight. ** Advanced superhuman stamina: since she is the hybrid of two immortal beings, Astrid doesn't require human needs and magic affects her to a weaker degree. She can easily survive even without oxigen for a month. * Advanced superhuman senses: Her senses are superior than those of a common Nephilim. She has sharp hearing to hear a person coming from mere feet away. Her hearing helps her stay on high alert for incoming enemies. * Advanced superhuman speed/reflexes/agility: Astrid is very quick on her feet; she can run faster than vehicles and cover so much ground in small rural areas. She isalso very limber and can react on time against faster individuals such as Empowered Cambions, that move at an incredible speed. She has faced off against vampires and werewolves that to can move quickly and appear instantly. She can carefully avoid being shot by projectile weapons and uses parkour and acrobatics. Astrid is known for jumping across far distances and landing safely on her feet without losing balance. This is due the fact that she spent years training and is a natural dancer. Abilities * Weapon mastery: Astrid was trained by Theresa to fight with weapons and now she is an expert fighter, capable of using many angelic weapons. She is only bested by Helena, who surpasses her in fighting skills ** Expert marksman: '''since she is the daughter of a Cherubin, Astrid is skilled in archery and others marks weapons. * '''Leadership: Weaknesses Category:Half Breed Battles